A Soul Resolution
by MissyMadness
Summary: Maka and Soul have broken up after Christmas and Maka is depressed hosting her own party she remains on the side lines. The gang are all concerned but Maka just doesn't want to hear it. Can there be a person to help her through her turmoil and... drunkeness? A New Year's One Shot Soul Eater style! Sequel to Cookie Eater :)


As always Maka stood on the side lines of any sort of occasion they had.

I guess being single induced that, she's sit back and watch all the happy couples dance around as the clock approaches closer to 12.

You'd think the host would be having a great time seeing how great of an success everything turned out to be. But Maka just couldn't let something as small as great party planning satisfy her.

She had to face facts. She missed Soul, maybe long distance relationships _could_ work.

If she really believed that than why was she standing here? Single.

It was true, she called them off or what she identified it as a 'break' but she knew it meant it was over. Quite the thing to do when your now death scythe partner was defending the world in Oceania. But the separation couldn't be harder than it was now.

The minute Christmas was over he broke the news. At first she was happy for him he was going to accomplish everything he, well they had wanted.

But the distance the empty embraces and the long, sad, dreadful goodbyes made her regret it.

Made her want to stop their relationship all together.

And now she was paying for it all right. Standing at the bar with a scowl and egg nog in hand.

Snoop Dogg's Drop it Like it's Hot played over the stereo.

Maka's scowl grew worse when she'd catch a glimpse of Black Star and Tsubaki having the time of their lives as a new couple young and unaware of what is to come of their relationship.

"Maka?" Maka turned and lightened a bit "Oh hey Chrona."

Chrona smiled sadly "Are you okay? I mean you looked sad that's why I came over, should I leave?" he chattered nervously.

Maka giggled lightly "Of course not I was just thinking, I'm not much a party person."

Ragnorak appeared from behind Chrona's back "It's because she misses Soul." He chuckled teasingly.

Maka tossed her remaining egg nog at Ragnorak "Yeah, no. Cow." She insulted bitterly.

Chrona apologized frantically for a bit before Maka cut him off telling him he did nothing wrong.

Maka turned away "Chrona I just want to be alone for a bit okay? It's not you-" Maka paused breaking when she thought of the trail of words that followed soon after.

"It's me." That was almost too identical to what she said to Soul before they broke up.

She walked away.

(Meanwhile with the now married Franken and Marie Stein.)

"Another party? Poor, poor Maka the last party wasn't too far away." Marie worried a bit venting like she always had to her husband when she met with utter concern.

"Marie, I promise you Maka wouldn't throw a party if she felt she didn't have to." Stein reassured hoping that would lock away her concern so he could just dance and get drunk in peace.

"I suppose your right, but I still feel as if something is bothering her." Marie stated innocently.

Stein sighed, "That makes two of us." He muttered under his breath.

(Meanwhile Once again with Black Star and Tsubaki)

"Yaaaa-hooo!" Black Star spun Tsubaki around as if she were a rag doll.

They soared across the dance floor like they were race cars on oil.

"Black Star, can we slow down! You've eaten too much you might-." The second she finished the word might he puked all over her shoes causing them to stop instantly.

"Puke." She stated wearily.

She assisted him to the bathroom to get her boyfriend freshened up a bit.

She swore he'd never grow up, but then again his ten year old like behavior was what she loved about him so she guessed she'd always have to deal with stuff like this. But that still didn't go without saying he wasn't going to pay for ruining her shoes.

(Back with Maka)

"Would you just go somewhere?" Maka growled at her father.

Spirit like always, refused to give up so easily "Did that stupid kid break my baby girl's heart."

Maka sneered "Who are you calling a baby? And if you should know, No. No he didn't I broke up with him for reasons that are to no concern of yours."

Spirit scooted over to his always welcoming emo corner.

"I wish that everyone would quit mentioning him, it's New Year 's Eve."

'I wish Soul was here so I could apologize.'

The Night dragged on creating drunken men, tired women, and an even more depressed Maka.

Selena's No Me Queda Mas played soon after.

It set a calming mood for everyone there that night.

It was almost the end of the party and Maka was just counting the minutes till it was midnight and everyone could just go home and Maka could sulk in what the New Year offered her.

Blair and the girls offered to let Maka spend the night with them but even Maka knew what was to come out of that, nothing good.

Lord Death along with Kid and Liz made amends with everything keeping everyone stable for the time being and Patty was there just to liven the party even more.

It was 5 minutes to 12 now and every second felt like an hour so Maka turned from the clock to get some more egg nog, spiking it when she thought no one was looking.

"That's not too good for you, you know?" Maka was beginning to feel the effects of the drink and shook her head to shake away the voice.

But little did she know this voice belonged to something, more like someone she knew all too well.

"Soul?"

He smirked coolly "Who were you expecting? Prince charming?"

Maka shook her head at his answer but in her head was the words "No, but it was quite close."

"Actually I wasn't expecting anyone." She said smugly trying to keep her balance.

Soul frowned "I hate to say this, but you look horrible." He stated helping her over to the couch.

As out of it as Maka was she still managed to ask the question she had since the moment he arrived "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Oceania."

Soul looked away from her emerald eyes to avoid kissing her or begging her to take him back, because we all know begging for your ex back is in no way cool.

"I decided to come back because it isn't fair any two single people should be alone on New Year's." Maka smiled lightly a bit dazed "I'm glad."

They sat on that couch the whole world around them blocked away, in their eyes it was only them two.

His red eyes digging into her green. And her green eating away at his red.

It was only a matter of seconds before.

They approached there was nothing in the way.

No regret, no sorrow, no memory of their break up just this moment.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One!"

Their lips met and "Happy New Year! Maka and Soul." They broke away to see everyone watching them.

The red on Soul's cheeks matched that of his eyes as when to look at his girlfriend she was passed out.

Spirit growled "You idiot you got my daughter drunk!"

Soul's eyes grew ten times "No, no you see she was-"

Stein chuckled maniacally (due to his drunkenness) "I bet it was an accident Spirit I mean come on its New Year's."

Let's just say Stein, Soul, and Spirit spent the next hour debating back and forth.

Maka got stuck with quite the mess to clean up and a major hang over but on the bright side had her boyfriend there to help.

Black Star took lots of Pepto Bismol.

And the whole gang had much more to look forward to this coming New Year.

Happy early New Year everyone in case I forget to see you guys then! Missiemidget !*$


End file.
